


Through the Years: Iris Lilian

by fallingsnow6136



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Jealous Ginny Weasley, Love Triangles, Silver Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: According to Severus Snape, Iris Lilian should have never existed. This is the story of a girl, told in a series of drabbles who tries to find her own place in the world. Forming her own Silver Trio with Fred and George, a useful ally to Harry Potter (and more), this is her journey through Hogwarts and beyond.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey okay, so I haven’t worked too much with Original Characters before so this is something I’m trying for the first time. I’m not sure how good it is but either way, I hope you enjoy. I am using the Original Character Boot Camp challenge as a way to do this. The prompt for this is ‘Home’.

**1\. Home**

Iris Lilian sat down on the stool, the Sorting Hat being placed on her head. Her blue eyes searched the teachers’ desk, falling on Professor Severus Snape, whose gaze became even icier than it normally was. It caused a shiver to run down her spine.

“A thirst for knowledge,” The Sorting Hat said. “But also a desperate yearning to prove yourself. I see ambition in you but also a desire. A desire through whatever means you can find to defend those you love. You feel rules are a mere guideline but not a necessity. Well? Better be…SLYTHERIN!!”

Iris didn’t understand a whole lot about what the Sorting Hat was going on about but it was right about one thing. Rules were a pain to follow – they only got in the way and were too restrictive. She could feel Snape’s gaze rest on her as she moved to sit at the Slytherin table. Hearing the sounds of laughter as a fellow housemate of hers, Daphne Greengrass began talking to her, Iris felt her body relax. Staying locked up in a house for all her life despite the constant visits from her mother had made her feel as if she were living in a cage. She could call it a house but not really a home. But here, as she chatted with her housemate, she felt as if she could truly stretch out her wings. This was home.


	2. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is pranked by the Weasley Twins and it gives birth to a new friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I have never thought that an OC character could be this therapeutic for me but Iris seems to have done that somehow which is odd. I want to thank 'Gamma Orionis' for coming up with OC Boot Camp because it has been a massive help for me to write this. These are written chronologically but can like the creator asked stand on their own as separate one-shots too. It feels nice writing something that's therapeutic for me and not worrying too much about quality. This uses the prompt 'outside'. Concrit is still helpful though!

  1. **Outside**



A musical giggle escaped Iris’s lips even as she brushed the sticky substance away from her hands. Okay, most people would not laugh at being covered in sticky green goo that was the result of one of Fred and George’s prank products but she couldn’t deny it did make for a funny joke.

“You guys do really amazing pranks,” Iris said impressed and the twins stared at her for a moment before Fred grinned.

“You know, not a lot of people appreciate our genius when they’re at the receiving end of our prank products,” Fred said, raising an eyebrow. “You’re kind of weird but I dig that, Lilian.”

Iris smiled. “I know how to take a joke. We all need more laughs, right?” If her Dad smiled more, after all, his life and all of their lives would be a lot less miserable. It seemed as if his laugh or smile had died with the woman he loved. “I’m going to go take a shower though so I don’t have to show up to Professor Snape’s class with this sticky goo though.”

Fred and George both simultaneously made a face.

“Actually, we have a simple charm that would get rid of it,” George finally said before shrugging. “Snape’s a git.”

“So we don’t want you getting in trouble with the way Ron tells us he treats you,” Fred finished off his twin brother’s sentence.

Iris blinked, now being the one to stare. “I don’t get it, why are you helping me?”

The twins both grinned.

“We rarely get to meet cool Slytherins,” Fred said simply and George nodded.

“Especially ones that laugh when they’re the ones being pranked,” George finished and Fred joined in again.

“So we want to help you out,” The twins said together.

Iris didn’t feel the need to ask for any more reasons, a smile filling her face and she nodded. “Okay, thanks guys!” There was no reason to get in trouble especially since Snape looked for a reason to humiliate her.


	3. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry overhears an interesting conversation between Professor Snape and Albus Dumbledore whilst he's exploring underneath the Invisibility Cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so apparently I want to keep developing Iris and this chapter is a little different because it's about Iris, but she's not actually featured in this chapter as much. It has the prompt 'Night'. The previous one was cuter but this was important for plot points...also writing 10/11 year old Harry was hard so hopefully it didn't come out too choppy.

  1. **Night**



Getting the invisibility cloak made Harry want to explore with it by himself before allowing Ron or Hermione to take part using it. He was exploring the halls when his ears caught wind of a conversation. That sounded like Professor Snape! His voice was hushed, but he could practically hear the man growl out his words.

“I told you, Albus!” Severus spat out, tone aggravated, and Harry could see fists clenching at the man’s sides as he spoke. “I don’t want that brat attending here. Iris Lilian was nothing but a mistake that Narcissa and I made in error.”

A sigh was heard from Albus Dumbledore.

“Severus,” Dumbledore’s voice was calm. “She is just a child. Any actions you and Narcissa have taken are not something she is not responsible for nor can she be held accountable for. She belongs in Hogwarts. It’s the best place for her.”

Harry bit his lower lip as he heard all that, but a lot of things made sense now. Snape was usually so nice to Slytherins after all, never even double-checking if they were doing the work correctly or not but when it came to Iris, he remembered just yesterday.

_“Now add the powdered toadstool,” Professor Snape said in his usual deadpanned voice. Potions were being brewed across the whole room but when Professor Snape came across Iris who was partnered with Daphne Greengrass, her potion exploded in the whole room. An ugly expression crossed Snape’s face and he glared at Iris with a glare he normally only reserved for students of the other three houses. “How pathetic. Perhaps you should have taken a class in blowing up the room instead with your miserable attempts at making this Potion.” He waved a simple spell to clear up the mess, lip curling as Iris flinched back._

Harry had seen Snape act this way towards Neville, himself and Hermione constantly but the way he was towards Iris was just as bad. He had never really understood before but now it made sense why he didn’t like Iris. Professor Snape talked about Iris like the Dursleys spoke about him – his heart flitted with sadness at the fact. No one deserved to be treated like that – he had seen Iris with Fred and George a lot so maybe he could approach her? If they could be friends with the Slytherin girl, she probably wasn’t bad like Ron said Slytherins usually were. It was late now, but he would try to talk to her tomorrow. He headed back to the dorm to tell Ron what he had heard.


End file.
